Love Across the Seas
by HetaliaGirl1230
Summary: America gets an assistant that takes notes for him. She went by Hana Sony. It isn't long before many boys have an eye for her. Russia isn't usually fond of girls, besides his sisters, but Hana was different. She wasn't afraid of him. Later on, the two start hanging out much to America's displeasure. Follow the star-crossed couple on their little adventure to get to know each other.


"Where is that boy?" England groaned, "He's fifteen minutes late!"

"It's Alfred. What do you expect mon cheri?" France sighed. Then, as if on cue, America burst through the door.

"Sup guys! Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up my assistant." Alfred shouted.

"Since when do you have an assistant?" Germany groaned.

"Since like two weeks ago. She's really nice and totally cool with the fact that I'm America. She's a beauty." America scoffed, "Hey Hana! Come in and say hi to everyone."

"Y-yes Mr. Jones!" A tall woman rushed into the room. She had long ginger-red hair and jade-green eyes. She wore a magenta blouse with a black pencil skirt and black heels. She had an American flag pin on her blouse. Her lips matched her hair, cherry colored.

"Don't call me mister. It makes me feel old. My name is Alfred." The American blonde corrected her.

"Sorry Alfred." Hana stammered.

"What's your name mon cheri?" France took her hands into his own.

"My name is Hana Sony. And you must be Francis Bonnefoy." She replied nervously.

"Left the lass alone. She is clearly uncomfortable." England shoved the man away.

"Thank you Arthur Kirkland." She smiled.

"Call me Arthur my dear." He kissed her hand. She blushed bright red.

"You get to be sweet with her and I don't?" Francis scoffed.

"Shut it you bloody git! Keep your perverted hands away from the lass." Arthur snapped.

"Stop arguing you two. Let's start the meeting already. Miss, you may take seat next to Alfred. I will warn you that he can be rather loud." Germany instructed.

"Oh it's ok. I'm used to it already." Hana nodded and quickly followed orders. The meeting eventually started. The woman took notes for Alfred. She listened intently to each speech. Many male countries sent a wink her way, only causing her to write faster, a blush apparent on her cheeks. After the meeting, Hana lost Alfred in the halls and bumped into Prussia.

"Hallo miss. You lost?" He smiled innocently.

"No I am not lost. But I did lose Alfred." She stuttered.

"Ah, I might have an idea where he is. I could take you there if you like." The Prussian suggested.

"That would be nice." She nodded. He walked with her. She kept her head down, hugging a binder of notes close to her chest. The Prussian admired her figure. Curvy and had a large bust. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She turned pink with embarrassment.

"The name is Gilbert, Miss Hanaluna." He chuckled.

"H-how did you know my full name?" Hana stammered.

"Alfred is my best friend. I looked up your profile. I helped him choose an assistant. I see you have a younger brother by the name of Harriet and a doctor as a mother. Her name is Heather." Gilbert continued.

"That is correct." She nodded.

"Your parents went through a divorce I see. You were eleven and your brother was three. Hmm, I see the kid didn't know his father. What a shame almost. But your father is from Scotland so he wasn't really worth saving. Scotland is a jerk anyways. Your mother's side of the family is huge I noticed. You have several cousins."

"Y-yes. My family is pretty large. They're not just family though. They're my close friends. Four other cousins my age are the ones I grew up with. My best friends." She pulled out a picture, "These are my four other cousins my age. The oldest is the brunette man. His name is Komico. He's Norwegian. Then comes me. Then my English cousin Suki. She's nice. Then there's Kino. She's a German. Two of three of her younger siblings claim to be more Prussian than German. Anyway, the one with the long brunette hair is Aladdin. We call him Ali. He's a Spaniard." She pointed to each one. Komico had copper-brown hair and amber colored eyes. After him, it was Hana. Then came Suki. She had short curly dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kino had short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Ali had long brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail and had emerald green eyes.

"That's only four of your cousins. That's still amazing. You must have family all over the world." Prussia gasped.

"Heh you bet. But everyone can trace their ancestors back to Japan." Hana shrugged. All of a sudden, America appeared in front of them.

"Hey guys! You gotta check this out. Some kid has gotten into a fight with Russia." America shouted. Prussia and Hana followed the getty American to the lobby. The Russian man had his hands wrapped around red-haired boy's throat.

"Oh no. Mister Alfred, how could you let this happen?!" Hana stammered.

"I couldn't control it. The kid shoved him." Alfred sighed.

"That is my little brother! I asked him to come here." She snapped.

"Oh crap I'm sorry Hana. I didn't know." He stuttered.

"Hey idiot! Put my brother down!" Hana growled. She marched over to them and untangled the man's fingers from her brother's neck. Her brother fell with a soft thump and a groan.

"You're just a little woman, da?" Russia smiled childishly. She grabbed his coat and pulled him downward.

"Who's little now?" She grumbled.

"You dare man-handle a superpower little lady?"

"Don't think that just because you're the largest nation on the planet you can just push everyone around."

"It has worked for me for many years."

"The Baltics don't deserve that kind of treatment. I don't care if you're powerful, other nations deserve respect. They're nations."

"You have no right to talk back to a country."

"Well guess what? I don't care! You may be a nation but you're still a person with feelings!"

"You're just a mere human."

"I read up about and studied anything and everything about every country in the matter of two months. I can recite facts about you that would make your skin crawl." Hana growled. America wrapped his arms around her torso and threw her over his shoulder. Russia's older sister Ukraine tried to calm him down.

"Chill out. Your brother is fine now. No need to let your temper go haywire." America held onto her tightly as to not let her get away and go after Russia again.

"Aiya! Put me down Alfred!" She groaned. As much as he wanted to keep the young woman calm, he did as she said (mainly because he didn't want her jabbing him with her heels). As soon as her feet touched the floor, Belarus pounced on her like a cat, sending them both to the ground.

"Hurt my big brother and I swear I will slit your throat." Belarus hissed.

"You keep an eye on your brother then. And make sure he doesn't hurt mine." Hana snapped.

"I could care less about your brother. He caused the problem." Natalia sighed. Hana's little brother Harriet rubbed his neck, temporarily waving off China to tend to his injury. He forced himself onto his feet. Dressed in a black sweater with jeans and black converses, he warily dusted himself off.

"It was an accident. I didn't see him. I lost my glasses so I am completely blind." Harriet croaked.

"Again? Then how did you even find your way here?" Hana asked, finally detaching herself from the she-beast known as Belarus.

"Your daughter led me here. She told me that she had been here lots of times." He mumbled. A little girl with chocolate brown hair and emerald-colored eyes popped out from behind a couch (obviously hiding there out of fear after Russia started to strangle her uncle). She wore an adorable poofy blue dress with cute black shoes.

"Hiya Hope! Did that big, bad commie scare you?" Alfred smiled. Hope climbed over the couch and bounced into America's arms sobbing.

"Actually, Russia isn't a communist country anymo-" Harriet started but then his sister covered his mouth.

"Don't correct him or he'll get angry." Hana whispered.

"You had a child with this woman?" England questioned.

"Me with her? No way. I mean, I like her but Hope isn't mine." America laughed.

"It's true. Her father left me three years ago right after he figured out I was pregnant with her. I have raised her myself. Alfred has helped me take care of her for the past six months." Hana corrected.

"You've known her for six months?!" Prussia and England gasped in sync.

"Yeah. We ran into each other at the park in Washington DC. Little Hope here bumped into me. It wasn't long before Hana here came running after her. She had shorter hair back then." Alfred explained.

"Yup. I've grown it out." She nodded.

"Anyway, Hana apologized multiple times and I kept telling her it was ok. We spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with her family. She even met Canada back then too. New Years with her family was amazing. I even got to see how her family celebrates the Chinese New Year in February. It was so cool!" The blonde added.

"Ok! That's enough about me. No need to go into further detail." Hana chuckled nervously.

"But what about that dance-" He started but Hope covered his mouth with her tiny hand.

"I don't think mama would want you telling everyone about our family. It's personal." Hope murmured softly. Alfred nodded.

"Chinese New Year, dance, personal family business? This I gotta know." Prussia demanded.

"It's private Gilbert. By that, I mean none of your business!" Harriet snapped.

"Let's just leave the matter alone. It's private family business. They'll share the information when they feel the need." England snapped. Everyone immediately left the matter alone, leaving Russia, Prussia, England, and many other countries to wonder what kind of secret America's little assistant was keeping.


End file.
